Why Alicia Nicole Rivera Committed Suicide
by Rinette34
Summary: When Alicia commits suicide,no one knows why. But, when Josh uncovers Alicia's recorded tapes, everyone will finally know the real, cold, and horrible truth of why Alicia would ever commit suicide. And everyone has something to do with it!


Why Alicia Rivera committed suicide.

All of the PC and their boyfriends gathered around the tape recorder as Josh pressed play,

"_If you're listening, I guess you found the tapes. Let me start with you, Massie. You're a life-ruining bitch, and you fucked up my life."_

Massie gasped, like she had absolutely no idea what she had done.

"_First, you knew you were jealous of me. I heard you telling Claire about your little plan to bring me down. Of course, I knew, but I kept it to myself. The only reasons I tried to overthrow you as Alpha was because Alphas are supposed to be kind, caring, role-models, and kind to everyone. You're not even nice to your own friends!"_

Massie felt the tears slide down her cheeks at the truth of Alicia's words.

"_You were never my friend, Massie Block. You were a fake. I truly hate you, Massie. That day you lied to me, and said you were sick? Remember? Yeah, I knew you ran straight to Josh's house, and messed around with him."_

Everyone gasped as Massie sobbed and Josh stiffened.

"_it killed me, and that was the beginning of my depression. You spread that horrible rumor about me, remember Massie? That my parents were alcoholic abusers?"_

Massie shook her head, and everyone glared at her in shock.

"_I stab your back, and I'm suddenly evil, but you stab my back, and you get applauded? Wow… We were never friends. You lied to me. You betrayed me, And above all, you faked our friendship. So, yeah, you were most of the reason I committed suicide. You drove me away. So, in conclusion, I loathe you. I hate what you are, and unfortunately, I wont see you in hell. But, Josh will._

Josh almost chocked, and Massie whispered, "I'm so sorry Alicia."

"_Yes, bad boy, you're next, you bastard. When I met you, there was something about you that I loved, but you spent it. You lied to me everyday. You took advantage of me. You were thinking, 'Oh, she's such an Olivia. She'll never catch me' Boy, were you wrong."_

Josh felt his heartbeat quicken at her words. She knew.

"_Oh, yeah, I know all about you and Claire. You said you had to baby-sit your little sister, remember? Oh, Josh, I knew you were lying because you don't even have a little sister."_

Josh's mouth hung open, and tears filled his brown eyes.

"_You ran right to Claire's house, while I cried alone in my room. You never knew how I felt, Josh. Well, you knew, you just didn't care." _

Claire was so ashamed at what she had done. She shook her head, and avoided everyone's stares.

"_Josh, you were a big cause of my death, along with Massie. You stabbed a knife through me heart, and then you walked away, leaving me alone. I felt like trash, Worthless and empty inside. As I take the pills, I'll remember all the scars you gave me. Every time you hurt me, and broke my heart. Now, ask yourself this question, Josh. Was Claire really worth it? I'm on the other side without you. I'm stronger."_

Josh shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. "No, Alicia. No she wasn't."

"_Well, Josh, here's to us. I loved you, but I guess I didn't do a very good job, because you didn't love me back." _Alicia's voice ended in a sob, and tore Josh's heart at the sound of her tears.

"_Next is you, Kristen! Maybe I didn't like what a Massie follower you were, but I must say Gregory. You and I were good friends. You were the only one who a confided with, and you didn't tell anyone anything for gossip points. You helped me through my hard times when no one else cared. Kristen, you're determined, hard-working, and I always admired you. When you grow up, you'll make a great soccer model! If they even have those, anyway…"_

Kristen cracked a smile at Alicia's wry humor.

"_I always considered you a real friend. You deserve nothing but the best. Don't date Josh, and you're set for life, hon. Or Kemp, by the way. When you die, I want you buried right next to me, ok? Promise me you'll do that for me, ok Kristen? We'll be buried buddies. Kristen, I want you to keep our friendship in your heart, and don't let it fade. I heart you. I always will, even though I'm not with you."_

Kristen nodded between sobs, remembering.

_I have absolutely nothing against you, so you can walk away with a clear conscience. You never stabbed my back or rejected me. You remained my friend through thick and thin. And I will never be able to say how much I appreciated you. See you in heaven, Kristen."_

Kristen smiled as one single tear rolled down her cheek. She would never forget Alicia Nicole Rivera, and she hated Massie and Josh, and even Claire for pushing her away, and causing her to commit suicide.


End file.
